Hellie and grr-Grr
by snow-white-fairest-one-of-all
Summary: okay this is a sort of spin off of my last series of one shots. This one focuses more on the story of Gerald and Helga. Anyway if you haven't read my other one shots you wont understand some of the stuff
1. Chapter 1

Gerald and Arnold walked in an uneasy silence next to each other in the dense jungle. Lila was just up ahead. Gerald kept sneaking peeks at his best friend of the past thirteen years hoping to get him to talk to him. However the blonde seemed deep in thought. But after fifteen minutes he finally spoke.

"How did Helga become Hellie….and when?" he asked.

Gerald sighed. He had expected that question but it also meant bringing up a lot of person stuff that he just didn't know if he was ready for. "That's a long story man." He said

"We've got time." He said his voice filled with a bitterness that left a sour taste Gerald's mouth.

"Fine! If it will make you drop this whole 'you like Helga stuff I will tell you! But you have to promise not to tell Helga I told you any of this. She would kill me." He said running a hand over his shorter, but still tall stack of hair.

Arnold nodded and looked at his friend urging him to continue.

"Well it all started back when we were two."

Gerald Johanson waited anxiously for his mother to come home. She would be bringing all of the supplies for his upcoming year in preschool. He was more excited than when Jamie-O had found out he and his friends would be in the same fourth grade class.

"Is she home yet?" he asked his brother for the thirteenth time that hour

"Not yet Gerald." His brother sighed flipping through channels

Gerald bounced on his heels and stumbled over to the window just in time to see his mother's car pull up into the driveway.

"She's home, she's home she's home!" the three year old cheered.

Then a flash of blonde caught his eyes. "Hey who's that?" he asked narrowing his eyes as a little girl about the same age shyly removed herself from his mother's backseat.

"Don't know." Jamie o said puzzled.

When their mother came in the first thing she did was send the little girl into the living room and pulled the two boys into the kitchen with her.

"Okay boys I know it seems strange but that little girl is going to be staying with us for a little while." She said quietly watching the door in case the little girl came in

"Who is she?" Gerald asked curiously

"She said her name was Helga but that's all I know." She said "I found her wandering outside all alone. She was lost so I brought her home with me so she didn't get hurt."

"Oh." He said looking at the sad look on his mom's face as well as the one spreading on Jamie-o's face.

After setting down a few ground rules Gerald was finally free to actually interact with the little girl. He shyly sat next to her.

"Hi," he said "I'm Gerald. What's your name?" he asked

"Helga." The little girl said in barely a whisper.

"Oh, that's a nice name, Hel….Hel…" he said screwing up his eyes in concentration to say her name "Is it alright If I call you Hellie?"

The girl looked up at him and he was shocked to see that she was actually a very pretty little girl. Even if she had only one eyebrow instead of two. "Yes." She whispered

Gerald smiled at her and said "Okay then you can call me something too!"

Helga, or hellie as she was now called smiled and thought for a moment "I don't know what to call you."

She thought for a moment and then finally said "I'll call you Grr-Grr."

Gerald smiled glad to see the girl opening up to him. "Okay then. " They sat in silence for a few moments jut smiling at each other before Gerald finally said "I cant tell we are going to be best friends forever."


	2. Chapter 2: Of broken hearts and crayons

Arnold's eyes screwed up and he walked beside him. "So you and Helga knew each other before we went to school."

He nodded and looked down at the ground shyly "Yeah, we were best friends." He said kicking at a rock

"What changed?" Arnold asked his tone more curious than mad now.

Gerald grimaced and felt his heart lurch to the side. "Well that's the thing. I didn't know what changed, until now I had no clue as to what happened."

"What do you mean, until now?"

"Well I think I know what caused the whole thing now."

IT was the first day of kindergarten and Gerald had gotten there extra early. Hellie would be there any moment. They had both made a pact to arrive early so that they could both sit next to each other. He watched the door waiting for her to arrive. It had been forever since they had both said they would be there and now the big hand on the clock was pointing to the 6. School would be starting soon. Gerald grimaced until he saw a flash of pink and blonde by the door. He grinned wildly and made a run for her until he saw a figure beside her. Another blonde, a boy this time, stood at her side holding up an umbrella over a soaking wet and muddy Hellie.

Gerald felt his fists tighten as the boy spoke to her and made her smile when he walked away. So this boy was going to try and steal his friend huh? Like he would let that happen! Gerald sat down on his seat and pouted. What if Hellie would rather hang around the blonde boy than him?

"Is anyone sitting here?" a timid voice asked making the tall haired kid look up.

It was the blonde boy with the odd shaped head and green eyes. Gerald looked at him for a moment debating wither or not to tell him the truth.

"NO." he said finally scooting along the bench to make more room.

"Thanks," the boy smiled "I'm Arnold."

"I'm Gerald." The boy said an angry tone meshing with his voice.

"Are you alright," Arnold asked genuine concern in his voice "you sound kind of mad."

"No, I'm not mad." Gerald said "just a friend that told me they were going to sit next to me didn't."

As he said this Helga had taken a seat in the table across from theirs even though Gerald had been saving a seat on the other side of him. She had given him a soft smile that he did not return.

"Oh really, who?" Arnold asked looking around the room at all of the children around them.

"It's no one.." Gerald sighed "No one important."

Back in present time Arnold look up into Gerald's face. His warm brown eyes were misted over with stray tears. "So you are telling me that you were jealous of me and that I was the cause of the fight between you and Helga?"

"Not exactly." Gerald said wincing as memories came flooding in.

************************************************** *******************************8

It was art time when Helga finally approached him.

"Grr-Grr." She said quietly rubbing the back of her neck

He turned to face her a glare stuck on his face "what is it Hellie."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked "Because if you are I'm sorry."

Geralds face softened but he had to know just why she dint come and sit next to him "Why didn't you come and sit with me? We had a plan Hellie."

"Yeah I know," she said pulling him over to the trashcans "but then something happened."

"What happened?"

"Something Grr-grr I can't tell you." She said biting her lip anxiously.

"But I'm your best friend!" he growled "You are supposed to tell me."

"I just I just…." She began glancing over at the blonde boy that was busy finger painting, in his own little world, in front of them

"You like Arnold don't you." He said feeling an overwhelming hurt envelop him "You want him as a friend instead of me."

"WHAT!" she shouted before calming down a bit "That's not true! I don't like him."

"Yes you do Hellie!" he said turning away from her so that she didn't see the tears forming in his eyes. "And I bet you that you would rather be best friends with him rather than me!"

"No Gerald you're my best friend."

Gerald didn't know why but he just felt really angry when she said that. She felt like there was something she wasn't telling him but he didn't know what. He turned around and pushed her with all him might sending her to the floor. Why he did it, he will never know. He stared down at her immediately feeling sorry for hurting her.

"Hellie," he said holding out his hands to her "Hellie I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Helga looked to be on the verge of crying but then she looked around to see everyone's eyes on her. She swallowed hard and slowly stood up on her own. "I hate you!" she whispered before turning and running off.

"Gerald are you alright?" Arnold asked from beside him "she didn't hurt you did she?"

"No," was his reply but he was lying. Every fiber of his being was numb as he watched the firey blonde stomp away from him. "no she didn't hurt me."

I hurt her. He thought his young heart breaking.


	3. Chapter 3: A Ghost of a friendship

They sat in the tomb listening to the Ghost Bride humming the wedding march as she passed by for the hundredth time. Gerald sat beside the gang twitching slightly. The smell of dead flowers and dust filled the dry air. The noises of his classmates whimpers echoing off of the marble. He looked at each of them the terror on their faces evident.

He smiled slightly until his eyes landed on the blonde huddled in the corner. Her small frame was drowned in the white lace gown she had worn in her attempt at scaring them all. He pale blue eyes lined in jet black makeup. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed her bottom lip tremble. His smile faded however when she looked up and caught his eyes. He could feel the terror radiate off of them.

He move unconsciously to her. And sat beside her on the cold stone. He noticed as her shoulders tensed up but chose to ignore it.

"Remember when dad told this story to us back then. You and I weren't scared a bit but…"

"Jamie-O had to sleep in your parents room because he got so scared." She breathed a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

Gerald chuckled slightly and nodded "And then when they finally kicked him out we found him rocking back and forth by their door."

She looked up at him the smile growing a little "With Mr. Stuffalots,"

"And his blankie!"

The two shared a quiet laugh their shoulders rocking. They didn't notice that their hands had slowly been slipping towards each other until their fingertips touched. Helga stiffened again and pulled away. Gerald glanced sadly at her as she stood and went to the door and peered out

"I think she's gone." She said her voice trembling, though Gerald knew that it wasn't out of fear this time but sadness.

*This one is very short but I will be posting another shortly I promise!


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Angel

He knew it was her. He knew what she had just done for his best friend. It was only obvious. The snow boots were in her size, not to mention Mei had just let it slip to her father that a little blonde girl had found her and brought her there. HE looked out the window and watched as her silhouette disappeared down an alley way.

"Hey Arnold I think I am going to head back home." He said grabbing his scarf from the hook.

His best friend smiled and stuck out his hand for their usual handshake. He smiled and took it before bolting out the door after the shadow. He took a short cut through the alley near Mrs. Vitello's and made a left. He smirked as she turned the corner a small smile playing on her face. He waited for her to get nearer before he let her see him. She froze when she saw him the smile falling from her face and her usual scowl replacing it.

"That was a nice thing you did." He said moving to stand beside her.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about Hair boy." She seethed

"Where are your shoes Helga?" he asked pointing down at her cheery red feet.

She blushed and looked down at her feet shifting them "What do you know, guess I forgot to put them on when I went for my walk."

"Yeah right Helga in the middle of a snow storm, I know what you did."

"I don't know what you are talking about Geraldo, don't you have something else to do? It is Christmas you know."

"Mai Hyunh." He said smirking in satisfaction as she came to a halt

"She told them." She said flipping around "She said she wouldn't tell anyone"

"So you admit it, you found Mai?" he said

"So what if I did! Im not heartless you know!" she stuttered clearly embarrassed that she had been found out

"But why Helga? Why give up the one thing that I know you wanted more than anything just for a girl."

"It was my good deed for the day!" she said crossly walking away again.

He nearly slid on the icy floor as he ran to catch up to her "SO that is the only reason that you did this?"

"Yeah Hair Boy like I said I'm not heartless…you should know that by now."

Gerald smiled and they walked in silence until they reached Helga's stoop. She had began to open the door when he spoke again.

"He was really happy…and thankful." He said "He doesn't know who did it. Mai only told he father. She only said that there was a Christmas Angel looking after him."

He saw the smile that formed on her face as she threw open the door. He turned to leave satisfied with what he had accomplished when he heard it. It was barely a whisper but the heart in it warmed him despite the chilly weather.

"Merry Christmas Grr-Grr."


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

Fourteen year old Helga hesitated in front of the door. One fist hung in the air and one stood at her side, white knuckled, clutching a letter. She debated wither or not to turn back but decided against it. She needed someone right now, and well…who better than her longtime friend. She knocked on the door and waited patiently her breath blowing white clouds in the winter air. When he opened the door Gerald was shocked. He wanted to slam the door on her face until he saw the tear marks on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked opening the door wider

She tried to speak. She really did but her bottom lip trembled and she sobbed. Gerald panicked and looked around the street, waiting for the PUNKED van to come barreling down the street. He hadn't seen the blonde cry since that day in preschool. Since then she had always hard her guard up and never let any emotion show other than anger and aggression. He quickly scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly to himself. "What's wrong Helga?"

"Not here." She whispered "I can't tell you here."

"Okay," he said stepping aside and gesturing to the living room "come on in. No one's home right now. WE can talk in without being heard."

She nodded and walked through the house. It had barely changed at all since she was three. Yeah the paint had been changed and the stuff moved around a little but it was basically the same. She sunk into the old worn out couch and sighed. Gerald walked in behind her staring wearily at her with his hands behind his back. She looked at him for a moment before handing him the letter that was now crumpled from her grasp. His eyebrows creased in puzzlement as he took the letter and scanned it with his eyes to find it was not a letter at all but the page ripped out of a diary.

"Well Diary today was a close call. Helga somehow managed to get ahold of my grades and changed one of them to lower ones. I became so depressed. This meant I had failed. I failed as a person as well as a parent. I would never be able to take Helga home with me, where she belongs, because I did not fulfill my promise to mummy and daddy. I have to be perfect! That was the deal. I had to get the best grades, graduate from University, and find my place in this world before I could get her back. I was in a depression for days before she finally came clean and gave me my real report card back. I told mom and dad what happened and gave them the real thing. That was after they threatened to make sure that Helga would never live with me and she would never find out the truth. She sure is headstrong that Helga, kind of like her father. She hardly shows the side of her that she got from me. Oh well I guess it's not always like mother like daughter, huh? I guess sometimes it is father like daughter."

Gerald looked up from the letter his mouth hanging open in shock. "Wha….wha?" he asked his voice cracking

"She was sixteen when she found out that she was pregnant with me." Helga said quietly looking down at her shoes. "My mom….my grandparents found out and tried to convince her to get rid of me. But she refused. She begged and she pleaded for them to let her keep me. That's when she made the deal. Ever since then she tried to be 'perfect' so that when she was settled down she could take me home with her. Unfortunately for her, it was taking longer than she thought it would. Before she knew it I was nine years old. That's when she tried to marry that Doug guy, in order to speed things along. She knew what he was but she would be settled. She hoped that Bob would overlook the graduation part. When I drove him away she continued on with her work. Over the past few months she had finally managed to fulfill all the requirements of the deal. She was on her way to tell me when she got into that accident and …..and we lost her. They sent over her stuff so that we could…I don't know do something for the funeral tomorrow. I found her diary where I read that." She pointed at the diary page in Gerald's shaking hand. Tears were streaming down his face and he felt like it was hard to breathe. He would have never expected this, not even from her family. "That's not all. In with it I found a letter addressed to Ol…my mom from my dad. He told her how he never wanted to leave her. But Bob told him that if he didn't go he would make sure that all his plans for the future would go to hell. I guess when he left it was pretty dramatic because the letter was never opened."

Gerald sat next to her and took her hand into his "DO you know who he is?"

"No," she said "the letter wasn't signed nor did it have an address."

"SO it's all a big mystery."

She nodded and pulled her kneed up to her chest. "All this time I wondered why they hated me," she sobbed "now I know. I wasn't their mistake. I was Olga's."

She cried and Gerald struggled to find something to say. He patted her back and pulled her head into his shoulder. He let her cry for a good ten minutes before he whispered in her ear. "She loved you. Every day she proved it by going on with her promise. She never stopped trying to get you back with her."

Helga gave a shaky laugh and just laid down on his shoulder soaking his t-shirt with her tears. "Yeah, yeah I guess she did."

*Okay before you all go ape shit on me, yes I know that Olga was only thirteen when Helga was three. I tweaked with her age a little bit…okay a lot. She was nineteen when Helga was three in this fic simply because I love the drama I have created. I always thought it was weird that Olga was so much older than Helga. And I know that to other people she is Bob and Mariam's Mistake but then I started turning it over in my head and the soap opera in my head said what if she was Olga's and that's why they treated her so harshly. SO comment and tell me what you think kay! Bye bye now.


	6. Chapter 6: Never let you go

She stood over the grave. She didn't cry, she just couldn't find the tears. Her mother, the one she had never known, was gone. Those who had attended the funeral had cleared out hours ago. She was the only one left now. Except for the man who was standing a little ways off. His twinkling eyes and sandy blonde hair were locked on the girl. She looked almost exactly like her mother except for her eyes. He walked towards her slowly. She could hear his footsteps crunching on the snow behind her but she did not turn. She blinked and tried to keep her body from shaking as he stood at her side.

"She was a beautiful woman." He said looking at her face

"Yeah she was." She mumbled "And I never really knew her."

He crooked his eyebrow and looked back at the headstone. "What do you mean? She was your sister right? Surely you knew her a little."

Helga took her eyes off the stone for the first time since she had been deposited back into the Earth to fully take in the man. She glared up at him halfheartedly. "As my sister yes I knew her." She said her voice icier than the winter air "But as my mother I hadn't a clue what she was like. She was forced to give me away. She was forced into this charade, and she died before she could tell me the truth."

The man swallowed painfully and tentatively put an arm around her shoulder. Normally Helga would have pushed him off, but there was something oddly comforting about him. "I'm sorry." He said "What about your father? Does he know about this?"

Helga looked back at the grave and dry sobbed "No." she said "My mother never told him what she did with me. Bob told my father that if he came near us he would ruin his future. He backed off and my mom never talked to him again."

"And if he finds you again?" he asked curiously "What would you do? Would you hate him? You know for leaving you?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" she asked pulling away from him and looking into his blue eyes. She squinted up at them blinking back the tears that were once so reluctant to appear. "What do you care anyway?"

"I'm just curious." He said not at all phased by her anger.

"Well butt out bucko!" she yelled "It is my business wither or not to hate my father."

He looked on a mixture of sadness and calm on his face. "So do you?"

"NO!" she said "How was he supposed to choose. He was only sixteen! And then he tried to get in touch with her! HE tried, but she was just so stubborn. She was angry. She didn't know why he left. She had no idea until I was twelve years old. By then it was too late. He was long gone."

"Actually he was just waiting. Waiting for her to come back to him." He said kicking at the snow with his hands fisted deep in his pockets "But she never came. He had to find them….and when he did it was really too late. I'm sorry I never tried to fight for you."

Helga's head snapped up at the man and her bottom lip trembled. "I was worried about what Bob would do. He had threatened to make sure that I would never hold you. That I would never see you if I tried to get in contact before Olga completed her promise. SO I waited. I waited forever and then….then this happened!"

Helga's eyes shined with tears but they did not fall "You mean, you're him? You're my father?"

"Not much of one." He muttered "I'm a coward, and a spineless dog."

"Isn't that the same thing?" She giggled sniffling.

He looked up and smiled "Maybe." He said shrugging.

The looked at each other just analyzing each other. Then he spoke again. "So…do you …forgive me for never being there for you?" he asked

She smiled slightly and scratched the back of her head awkwardly "Well….you did miss the first fourteen years of my life."

He looked down at his shoes nodding. "Yeah, I should have guessed…umm…yeah." He turned to walk away.

"You better start making up for it now then," she shouted at his retreating back "before you miss any more."

He smiled down at the ground and spun back around looking at her. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he raced towards her, nearly knocking her over as he gripped her in a firm hug. She cracked and sobbed into his jacket. He smoothed the back of her head and hushed her kissing her forehead. "I've got you…I've got you now. And I promise, I will never let you go again."


	7. Chapter 7:The Angel says sorry

The first time Gerald saw Helga dive into an alleyway he hadn't been surprised. She was always on the move and had been a sort of busy body ever since she had moved in with her biological father. He figured it was because nothing was holding her back now. She was now free to be as happy as she wished. The second time he found it odd. It almost looked like she was fallowing someone. But no that couldn't possibly be it. The third time he knew who she was fallowing but he didn't know why. He looked to Phoebe who was shaking her head and watching the blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"She does this often?" he asked with a slight chuckle

"Almost constantly," Phoebe replied not realizing who she was talking to.

"Seems to be a little obsessive," he said casually testing the waters of the conversation.

"Why would you say that?" she asked turning her big brown eyes to look at him "She is nothing of the sort! Just a little overprotective that's all."

They saw her dive into another alley rolling on the floor in order to get out of Arnold's sight a little quicker. Gerald smiled when his est friend turned around obviously feeling like he had been watched. "God sometimes I really forget how dense he is." Gerald said to Phoebe.

"I concur," she huffed "I mean seriously a blind person could see it."

HE grabbed her hand a little tighter and motioned to Helga who seemed to be a little preoccupied with something to notice that the pair she had been stocking were getting out of reach. "What's say we give her a little hand huh." He said with a devilish grin crossing his lips. Phoebe giggled and finally nodded. They walked quietly towards her. The listened carefully, as they kept their eyes on Arnold and his date, to the conversation Helga was having with what seemed to be two people.

"No I haven't seen anything yet!" she hissed scowling to herself "It's only been fifteen minutes im sure that it will happen any time now. Yes, Dad I am sure of what I saw…..no Brainy it was not just wishful thinking."

Gerald couldn't help but snigger. Brainy, of course he was helping Helga. Even though he had given up on crushing on Helga he was still her right hand man and the only boy that she trusted. Well excluding Curly on occasion. Helga gave an almighty jump and swirled around to face them turning a bright pink. "I've got to go." She whispered into the phone "I've been spotted."

Before she could open her mouth to start yelling Gerald pointed out the couple walking amongst the others on the crowded street "You better get moving, or else you are going to loose them."

"How long have you known I was here?" she asked peering over her shoulder and moving into the crowd with ease

"Approximately seventeen minutes and twenty seven seconds ago." Phoebe said with a laugh.

Helga huffed and dodged to hide behind a rather tall man as Arnold looked over his shoulder once more. Gerald waved to him and he could see the tension melt from the blonde. 'Mission accomplished' he thought to himself as he waved back with a smile.

"So what's the mission this time?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth

"this time?" Phoebe asked amusedly

"That girls a two timer." Helga said popping back up next to Phoebe "I caught her locking lips with that boy from math class. And I'm going to prove it before he gets too serious about her."

"How are you going to do that Helga?" the girl next to her asked casually hugging Gerald's side.

"Like this." She said taking an unfamiliar cell phone out her pocket and sent a message from it. "Took this off the boy after I threatened him. Rather easy really, something tells me he had a feeling that this was happening. Anyways I just sent a text asking her to meet him here where he is waiting for her," she said pointing to the corner "and then I am going to use this." She pulled Gerald's phone out her back pocket and Gerald gawped at her Patting down his pockets.

"When did you steal that?" he asked

"About four blocks ago," she said dismissivey typing quickly on his keyboard.

The team looked up to see the girl check her phone and go wide eyed. Helga watched in anticipation as she grabbed Arnold's arm in order to get his attention and make some excuse before walking off back through the crowd. Arnold looked disappointed as she left and Helga felt her heart shake. Gerald could see her thumbs trembled above the send button and knew what she was thinking.

"I hate this part." She said pressing down on the button before turning her back and pulling the duo forward. "Come on we need to get out of sight. I told him that you wanted to meet him. He will be seeing for himself just what kind of loser she is." She said Gerald could see he tear travel down her face but said nothing.

She quickly pushed them into the alleyway where they could get a clear view of the corner. Her breath shook as they watched Arnold approach and she closed her eyes tightly as he started to confront the girl. Gerald looked down at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked

"yeah," she said taking him by surprise she turned back to him and handed him his phone back "Go to him. He's going to need a friend." Gerald nodded and made to leave when she started up again "And tell him that," she took a deep breath "that the angel said she was sorry."

Gerald look at her and smiled a small sad smile. Phoebe let out a little tear and nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked

Helga shook her head and smiled "NO, im fine but go make sure he's okay."

Gerald and Phoebe nodded and took off down the street. Gerald shook his head and swore to himself that if Arnold didn't figure it out soon he would never reach his seventeen birthday.


	8. Chapter 8: Phase One

Arnold watched as Gerald ran to catch up with Helga and felt a sort of twinge go through his body. Those two had been awfuly close as of late. He watched the two closely, not taking his eyes off of the small smile in the corner of her mouth. What could Gerald possibly say that would make her smile!? They hated each other! Right? He felt his eyes narrow and shook his head. What was he thinking Gerald was with Pheobe, he had no interest in Helga.

Gerald smiled and patted her should causing Helga to laugh out loud. Arnold's lip turned upwards at the sound. SHe had been laughing a lot more latelty and he was really starting to like it.

"What are you smiling about?" Gerald's voice said next to him making him jump. He shook his head and realized that the spot Helga had been previously was now empty and she was already halfway across campus.

"Uh...nothing." He said shaking his head

"Daydreaming again?" Gerald asked chuckling.

"No, not exactly." he said "Since when did you and Helga start talking? I thought you two hated each other."

Gerald looked nervous and clasped behind his neck, "Yeah well we are working on a project together and she isn't so bad."

Arnold narrowed his eyes "FOr what class?

"Oh uh, it's not really a school project." he said laughing nervously "SHe's uh...she's helping me do something for Pheobe. NO one knows her better than Helga you know."

"Sure, I guess." Arnold said

"Gerald!" someone yelled and the duo turned to see Helga running up to them her father waiting in the car behind her "Hey listen my dad is actually taking me up to meet my grandparents tonight so we won't be able to work on ..." she looked up at Arnold and back to Gerald " the project tonight. So do you think that we can do it tomorrow?"

Gerald looked thoughtful for a moment and looked over at Arnold. "We weren't doing anything tomorrow were we?" he asked thoughtfully.

"No." Arnold said through slightly gritted teeth looking at the two.

"Oh good," Gerald said turning back to Helga "so yeah no problem."

"Oh good," she said smiling "WEll I've got to go see ya tomorrow. Bye Arnold."

The two watched her walk away and Arnold could feel his shoulders tense as she looked back at them with a smile. Gerald turned back to him and gave a little frown. "Hey Arnold are you okay? YOu're cutting into your palms man."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." he said through gritted teeth. "I just forgot that I needed to help Grandpa with some stuff today. See ya around Gerald."

Gerald watched him turn the corner and couldnt help the grin that formed on his face. He continued to watch the corner and dug into his pocket for his phone. He took it out and quickly typed a message out. He laughed before sending and headed for home.

Helga looked out the window a small smile on her face. Her father driving along the old deserted road. The contest form in her lap was flapping int he wind. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took out the phone and flipped it open. Her smile grew wider and her father looked over at her as she read the words.

"Phase one complete." 


	9. Chapter 9: Letter from the Whitehouse

THe letter had arrived two weeks before they were due to end their tenth year of schooling. Helga had come home to a beaming father, his smile giving away the best part of the surprise that awaited in the thick envelope.

"We did it?" she asked as she walked up the steps to their porch.

He nodded and held up the letter his smile stretching tighter on his tanned face creating age defying wrinkles around his mouth. "You did it!"

She dropped her bag and ran into his arms and he swirled her around. When she read it tears came to her eyes and she bit her lip. Suddenly a horrible thought crossed her mind. "What if we dont find them?" she whispered. "What if they really are gone...forever."

Her father looked at her sadly and swallowed hard. "How did you feel?" he asked. She looked up at him confused and then realized what he was talking about.

"I felt horrible." she said "But I was also...relieved I guess."

"And why were you relieved?"

"Because I knew...I knew the truth and...and I found out I was loved. That everything she did was for me. ANd then I found you. Or you found me."

They smiled at each other and then she pulled her face into a slight pout. "Okay I get it. It's better to know and lose then to not know at all. Geez when I moved in with you I didn't realize that I was going to be moving in with a therapist."

Her father laughed and let her go inside to call Gerald.

SHe stood in the alleyway watching the signal. As Gerald and Arnold made their way down the street Gerald gave a little toss of his head. Helga slinked carefully up the sidewalk her bare feet being scratched and battered by the rough sidewalk. She slinked into the house and closed the door. She was welcomed with a loud cry of "Elenor!"

She turned and face the woman with a smile, she loved this woman with all her heart. She had taken care of her in some of her darkest hours and kept her a secret from her grandson.

"HI Gertie," she said closing the door behind her and going into her arms for a hug "good to see you again."

"Have you brought the orders fromt he white house with you?" she asked looking around her.

"Sure have," she said reaching into her bag and pulling out the letter now properly packaged inside an envelope with Arnold's name and address on it. SHe handed it to Gertie who smiled her gappy smiled and turned it over in his hands. "And it looks like he will be flying off on air force one as soon as possible."

SHe smiled and turned it to the back and looked upon it. "When are you going to tell him who you are?" she asked

"I...I don't know Gertie. Maybe never."

"You should." she said "Maybe later then."

"Maybe," she agreed smiling at her.

"Well I've got to go, Gerald just texted me. They're on their way back. Make sure he gets this then, yeah." she agreed and gave her another bone crushing hug.

"Make sure to visit again deary and soon."

"I'm always around, but i promise i will be back."

SHe slipped out the back door just as he came through the front. She stopped under the window and listened to him as he talked to his grandmother. She smiled as he tored open the envelope. ANd she had to place a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too loud when he hooted and hollered in joy dancing around the room with her. Today was one of the days where she enjoyed the life she was living. 


	10. Chapter 11: Ghostly Encounters

Gerald walked woth his hands in his pockets. He was confused and rather aggrivated about the call he had gotten. What could she possibly want with him? she had made it sound like life or death on the phone and he just didnt have the heart not to show up. The gate creaked as he pushed it open, rust flakes falling only the cracked concrete. He looked out amongst the rows of head stones and saw the bright blonde head about twenty feet away. He let out a small sigh and looked around the street. No one was around and he was glad for it. He didn't want it getting out that he was talking to her.

She didn't look up at him when he came to stand beside her. She continued to look down at the large marble stone in though it didnt look like she was all there. He cleared his throat and she jumped He was obviously right about her not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Oh good you showed up." she slurred swaying slightly as she turned to take a good look at him.

"What did you want?" he asked not as harshly as he wished he would have.

Mariam peered at him over her thick glasses "I want to talk to you about Helga." she said slowly

Gerald raised his eye brows "So you called me? WHy would you call me?"

"YOu are her best friend." she shrugged

"That was a very long time ago." he said glaring down at her "YOu would know that if you ever took an interest in her life."

"I loved my daughter!" Mariam said indignantly

"Olga's daughter." he corrected sneering at the middle aged woman.

Mariam glared at the dark skinned youth "I raised her! I cared for her when Olga was away. Helga is mine!"

"No, you neglected her. YOu left her to fend for herself. She only lived in your house."

Mariam's glare was carried off by the wind and tears formed in her eyes. "I...I know. And i want to make it up to her."

"Why are you telling me? Why dont you go and tell Helga that? You're just wasting your breath with me." he said turning to leave when she cried out

"It was all B's idea! He didnt want his little girl to be a failure. He worked hard to be where he is now and he thought that she was ruining her life. I agreed with him because that was how old we were when i had Olga and got married. It was the worst decision of my life! I didn't get to go after my dreams. I wasnt about to let that happen to my daughter. I was just trying to protect my daughter."

Gerald turned around and walked back until he was right in her face "Then why didnt you protect the one thing she loved most in the world? Why didnt you care for the one thing she worked so hard to love? Why did you just let her precious daughter to go on not knowing that her mother loved her with all her heart and was trying to be with her? Why couldnt you give her the satisfaction of being a mother, when that is all she really wanted?"

Gerald didnt wait for her to answer and he stalked off skirting around the tombstones. He could hear the ghosts below applaude him but he could feel the eyes of what was lying beneath the large marble stone bore into him begging him not to be so harsh. He stopped and sighed. He looked over his shoulder "She's living with her father. THey live in the old brownstone about a block from Arnold and the Boarding house. Not too far from your guys' old house. Appartment 12." he said before dissapearing through the gate. He smiled as he felt a warmth seep through him and the chill on his back as the ghostly mother patted him on the back.

*Short I know but I am really tired and I really want to get to sleep and it's my brithday tomorrow. But i had to write this down because I knew if I fell asleep with this idea in my head it would dissappear. Hope Ya'll like it Comment and stuff. Night!* 


	11. Chapter 10: He was Right

Helga looked on at Arnold as he continued to yell at her. She held back tears as she tried desperatly to say something. They had been ambushed. The entire class had been taken while they were off plotting a path off to the green eyes village. She was supposed to keep a look out for anything suspicious, which she had until she heard something rustling in the bushes. Helga felt her knees shake beneath her and she stumbled back as he advanced. He continued to yell until he realized how scared her bright blue eyes were and the tears that were now carelessly falling down her cheek. Gerald looked between the two and held his breath. None of their fights could compare to this.

"Hel...Helga I'm sorry." he said in a hushed voice,almost cooing as if to a baby

Helga said nothing but, trembling, got up and ran to the opposite side of the demolished campground wiping her eyes as she did. Gerald watched her go and then looked to Arnold who was also watching, clutching his hand in his fists. "What did you do?" he asked angrily

"She...she." came his weak reply the anger coming back to his face.

"She nothing man," Gerald growled "you told her to be on the lookout. So she did. It wasnt her fault that she got trapped in that net! They led her to it. She did her job. It just so happend they were ready for it!"

Arnold looked up at him and glared openly at him making Gerald shiver. "Why are you defending her? What is it with you two anyway? Being all friendly and hanging out."

"That doesnt matter, what matters is that girl just risked her life for you and you are yelling at her for something that she couldnt control."

"Just leave me alone Gerald!" he shouted angrily making Helga look back at them

"FIne." Gerald said calmly. "But when you need us, which you will, we'll be over there."

Gerald made his way over to Helga and sat down next to her quietly watching as she looked through the rubble trying to find anything that might give them a clue.

"He's right you know." she said "I'm a failure. I wasnt watching where I should have been. It's my fault they're gone."

"No it's not. YOu did fine." he said "He was way off. YOu did what your job. They were just smarter than us."

"I got myself stuck in a net!" she exclaimed "WHAT KIND OF HELP IS THAT. I dont belong here, im no help to him."

"NO...no help? Are you serious? YOu are more than help to him. YOu are the only reason why he can get away with the things he does."

"Oh yeah name one." she snorted

They didnt realize that Arnold had come stumbling towards then and when he heard his name mentioned he hid behind a tent that still remained half up.

"I can name a ton." Gerald said laughing slightly "FOr example to parade float, the finding Mai, Saving the neighborhood, yes i do know about that one...all about it, telling him when his girlfriends are phoneys, getting him out of that one situation with SId, helping his grandparents with repairs to the boarding house, helping with every other scheme he has had, and oh yeah...getting him here."

Arnold's mouth fell open as he continued the list.

"YOu are his Gaurdian Angel Helga...that's kinda why he calls you Angel." he laughed

Helga gave a frustrated sigh and kicked some nearby debris. "Then why do I feel so god damned USELESS."

Gerald had no time to say anything as gun shots rang out. Gerald grabbed Helga's hand and pulled her over to the tent where Arnold was hiding. Helga didnt have time to be embarassed as a gnag of men started to surround them. The trio all clasped their hands together and took off towards the forest. They ran foliage whipping them in the face and cutting at their skin.  
"look out!" Helga screamed as a man stepped in front of them a gun in his hand pointing straight at Arnold's heart. She instinctivly pushed him to the side andscreamed in pain as the bullet cut through the flesh of her arm. Gerald attacked the man and knocked him out with a tree branch. The duo quickly picked Helga up and took her to a small gaggle of bushed where they hid themselves as the others past by. Tears streamed on Arnold's cheeks as he clasped a hand around Helga's mouth to keep her screams muffled. He kissed the top of her head and tried to sooth her. He whispered words into her ear. THe lack of oxegen made Helga feel sleepy and she drifted off the pain getting fianter and fainter...until all was black. 


	12. Chapter 12: While you still can

Arnold knew his feelings toward Helga were chaning. And to be honest it scared him, to death. She wad his total opposite. She was firey, her temper was like an errupting volcanoe, and she had a terrible sense of right and wrong...or at least that's what she showed. He knew that it was totally out of his control but he couldn't help that falling in love with her was a total mistake on his part. He loved her. He'd never let himself admit to it but he did. SHe was like a flame and he, being the moth, was drawn in. He didnt think that it was right. How could he be in love with Helga? SHe didnt love him! Wasn't he supposed to fall in love with someone who loved him just as much as he loved them? He was scared, scared to tell her just how he felt. So he bottled it she would probably blow up on him if he told her. HE didnt want that. But as he held her in his arms as they ran through the forest he knew he would do anything to see that fire back in her pale face. The blood from her arm soaked into his shirt and he felt sick as it flowed down his torso. Gerald panted next to him and he looked around.

They had been running for the past five hours. They had outrun the pirates about three hours ago but they took off everytime they heard the slightest noise around them.

"I think it's safe to say that we lost them." Gerald panted coming to a stop and doubling over.

Arnold stopped and wobbled under Helga's added weight. He crashed to his knees and nearly lost his grip on Helga. He looked into her face making sure that the fall hadnt jostled her around too much. SHe was still half asleep moaning a little as his breath hit her face. He set her down on the ground and looked around. They were on the edge of a cliff overlooking the jungle. It would have been beautiful if he wasnt so worried.

He looked at her arm and the blood soaked teal colored strip of cloth that was tied around it. "I need to change her bandage. I'm going to have to use something else. SOmething that can wrap 's loosing a lot of blood." he said looking for anything he could use. Pink silk came into his line of sight and he gulped. He took it in his hands and twisted it between his fingers.

"I like your bow..." he heard his three year old self say in his mind.

"Because it's pink like your pants." he whispered with it.

He held the ribbon up to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss. He loved this ribbon. He was reluctant to dirty it with Helga's blood. But he knew that he would have to save her life. Gerald watched carefully as Arnold wrapped the fabric over Helga's arm tightening it as gently as he could and cooing when Helga protested lazily.

"What is it with that Ribbon?" he asked more to himself than anyone.

Arnold smiled as he tied the ends into a knot. "I don't know, but I dont think she would be Helga without it."

Gerald's face set like stone "Why did you say those things to her?"

Arnold stepped back from her and looked over at his best friend. " I dont know. I didnt mean it...any of it."

"SHe's done a lot for you, you know?" Gerald said "More than you know. YOu really should appreciate her while you still can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked "She's not going to go anywhere."

"Arnold she was just shot. SHe could have died. If that's not a wakeup call I dont know what is." there was a silence and GErald shook his head and stood up "Listen man I don't want to fight. We should start a fire. It's getting dark."

ARnold watched him go and looked once he had disappeared looked at HElga. Maybe Gerald was right. Maybe he should tell her just how he felt about her. 


	13. Chapter 13: Hellie

Helga sat on the edge of the cliff staring blankly at the tops of the trees illuminated by the full moon. They had all almost died again. She numbly traced the skin around the bullet wound hidden beneath her once pink ribbon.

"You're going to make yourself bleed out that way." A suave voice came from behind her.

"Like you care," she grumbled "with me out of the way you two wouldn't be put in anymore danger."

"Man!" Gerald groaned as he sat beside her "I was just angry, that's all. I didn't mean what I said back there. It wasn't really your fault."

Helga sniffled and pushed her hair out of her face. "But you were right Gerald. It was my fault. If I hadn't .if I hadn't yelled at you guys, they wouldn't have found us and and I wouldn't have put you guys in harm's way." She broke down and let the tears travel down her face.

Gerald gave a small, sad, smile and put his hands on either side of her face. He forced her to look up at him.

"Hellie," he said softly calling her the nickname he hadn't used since they were both three wiping the tears away "Listen and listen good, this is not your fault. They would have found us anyway. And if it wasn't for you Arnold would be history. That bullet in your arm would have pierced his hear if you hadn't pushed him out of the way. You're the hero here Hellie."

Helga took his hands away and turned back to the vast jungle. "DO you think that we'll find them again?" she asked in a whisper.

"Who." He asked his eyebrows creasing

"Arnold's parents." She said gesturing at Arnold sleeping behind them.

Gerald smiled and took her hand in his. "I know we will and then we will help free the class. We got this; we will be reunited with them soon. Don't you worry."

He looked up at him and smirked "And you will be reunited with Phoebe."

"Shut up." He muttered blushing

They laughed in hushed tones completely unaware of the emerald green eyes filled to their brim with jealousy watching them. 


End file.
